Hydrocarbon exploration involves trade-offs between the number and spacing of wells (and associated costs) and the accuracy of data which may impact production forecasting and resource development planning. Often geological properties obtained from various wells use average properties over a given area to provide an assessment of a reservoir. It some instances, estimating with averages may provide a limited picture of geological variations in a subterranean formation.